Unsevered Ties
by Vampiric Instincts
Summary: Kagome had always loved hot springs. She had no idea that a hot spring could gain a spirit of its own, a god. Nobody expected for Kagome's love of hot springs to be returned. Least of all her...  Sorry for the weird summery! :/
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Kagome/Haku (subject to addition...)

Anime/Movie: Inuyasha and Spirited Away

Chapter one

"Lady Kagome, we have perfectly good tubs that we can fill for you here. There is truly no need to go into the forest..."

Kagome glanced at the inn keeper's wife as the elderly woman rung her hands nervously. A frown made its way onto the miko's face as she glanced around at her friends, who all lounged about the inn that Miroku had 'blessed'.

"I appreciate your concern, Obaa-san, but I'm sure I'll be fine," she said quietly, fingering the bow on her back lightly as the woman became even more worried.

"Please, Lady Kagome! The men are out hunting..._unnatural _things tonight! You _must_ remain inside!"

Kagome sighed, before turning to the Inu Hanyou for help, who scoffed and brushed off the old woman's concern.

"Kagome can take care of any _human_ that tries to hurt her, Obaa-san. You don't have to worry about her. Worry about any _men_ that try to sneak up on her in the baths," Inuyasha smirked at the miko as she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for your kind words of wisdom, Inuyasha. I'll be back soon everyone," she said, pulling open the door to the inn gently.

"Why is it so important that you go bath in hot springs tonight, Kagome? You normally aren't this insistent," Sango called quietly, and Kagome turned to smile sadly at her.

"I just...feel that that's where I need to be right now," she whispered, before sliding the door closed and running in the direction Inuyasha had pointed for the springs.

Looking around the empty springs, her blue eyes fell on the waterfall that cascaded from the springs and into the river below. Peering into the clear water for anything dangerous, she saw what appeared to be a small fissure in the rocks at the bottom of the spring, water spewing from it in a manner that reminded her of underwater volcanoes. Laying her bow beside the springs, she shed her cloths and slipped into a two piece bathing suit that she used when she feared being snuck up on. Alert of her surroundings for once, she slowly eased her way into the warm water, sighing happily as her muscles relaxed immediately.

After ten minutes of relaxing, yet waiting for something to happen, her senses picked up on the sounds of something very _large_ scrambling towards her spot sloppily. Confusion filled her as she quickly crawled from the spring in time for a what appeared to be the largest _snake_ she had ever seen dive into the somewhat deep waters. Panic made her silent when she saw the red liquid quickly filling the springs.

"The beast went that way!"

"There's a woman over there!"

"Hurry or we'll lose the devil! His hide must be worth a fortune!"

Kagome scowled as she wrapped a robe about herself quickly, before picking up her bow. Her eyes fell on the white 'snake' who's emerald eyes glowed at her from beneath the waters. A small smile made its way onto her lips.

"You're the reason I needed to be here, huh, Kami-sama?" she whispered, and turned to face the village men that had just reached the springs, bringing her bow up to point and 'invisible' arrow at them.

"A-A miko!"

"Wench, get away from our prize!"

"He's ours! We hunted him fair and square!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger as she let the arrow materialize fully, its silver gleaming in the setting sun. She put herself between the men and the springs, and felt a small frown work its way across her face.

"You dare to hunt a _Kami_ you fools!" she growled, her grip on the arrow tightening as the men appeared unaffected.

"You've got to be kidding me! A miko devoting herself to the likes of a _lesser_ Kami! Wench, you're better off worshiping a _tree_ for all the good it will do you!" the leader spat, making her eyes narrow.

"You might want to fear for your business, Innkeeper-san. My companion may have blessed your inn, but I'm sure we can undo that blessing for something less...fortunate," she threatened, though she knew it was an empty threat as she would never do something like that, however, her eyes blazing with rage as the men continued to advance, readying their spears.

"You can't do that if you're dead! Fire!"

A chill went up her spine as she realized that her barrier might not stand against _human_ weapons. None the less, she formed the barrier around herself and the Kami coiled in the spring. She had a split second to realize that the spears had indeed passed her barrier, before something long, and _wet_ wrapped about her form completely. A pair of glowing emeralds stared at her, pain flashing through them before they disappeared from her view, and the grip around her slackened as a deafening roar echoed in the approaching night.

"Kagome!"

Kagome whimpered as she felt her leg trapped under the somewhat heavy body of what she now realized was a white dragon. She winced as she heard the hanyou running towards them, drawing his sword.

"Inuyasha! He protected me when the villagers attacked me! They were trying to kill him for his skin!" Kagome called quickly, knowing exactly what information to give the male in order to make him realize that the dragon was _not_ the bad guy.

"What the _fuck_ is with all the poaching going on lately!_" _Inuyasha growled as he planted himself between them and the villagers.

A small sigh left her as she finally pulled leg free and stood in the middle of the injured dragon's coiled body. Just last week a group of poachers had attempted to capture Kirara for her coat, making the whole group become well aware of the rise in fur's popularity. She hummed soothingly to the dragon when its head lifted weakly to look at her, and her hands carefully, yet quickly pulled the spears from his long body, making it shudder strong enough that it almost knocked her over. Her hand soothed over the shiny, yet bloody scales as she called her healing powers to them, carefully healing each of the numerous cuts that scattered across its body.

"L-Lord Inuyasha! We must dispose of this..._thing_!"

Inuyasha glanced behind him at the large reptile that was curled around Kagome protectively as she hummed to it, healing its many injuries slowly but surely, and his eyes widened as he recognized the feeling of the energy the being put off.

"You guys are stupid fucks. Even _I_ know not to mess with a kami. Now go back to your little village disappointed, and tell my group to come to this spring. We won't be staying at your inn tonight," Inuyasha growled, before turning to approach the two.

Kagome paled as the dragon lifted his head to hiss at Inuyasha as he walked up to them slowly. The hanyou looked down at him, his expression blank, before his eyes raked the long body.

"They really did a number on you, eh bud?" he said quietly, and Kagome smiled as she knew that her friend had automatically connected with the dragon in a way that only outcasts could.

"It might take a few more minutes, but I should have him healed completely soon," she said quietly, watching intently as the villagers seemed to huddle, before hanging their heads and slowly walking back towards the village.

"Humans are so narrow minded," she whispered, scowling as she continued healing.

"They'll be forsaken by the very gods the pray for protection from if they continue like this. Dumb fucks," Inuyasha snorted, his ears laying flat on his head when Kagome glared at him for his language.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Kagome/Haku (subject to addition...)

Anime/Movie: Inuyasha and Spirited Away

Chapter two

"I know you like to have orphans follow you around everywhere, Kagome, but _seriously?_ I think this is going a bit too far!"

Kagome began to tune out the ranting hanyou as they walked, her eyes drawn to the dragon flying impossibly high, hovering above them. It would glance around them briefly, before returning its gaze back to them. She began to wonder if he was keeping watch on them.

"-now you have a fucking _god_ following you like a lost puppy! Though, I have to admit, I can't wait to see Kouga's reaction to him, but still-"

Kagome smiled as she watched the dragon loop about the sky playfully, its emerald eyes finding hers and shining happily as it seemed to be performing an intricate dance in the sky.

"Surely having Kagome-sama befriend a kami is a _good_ thing, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he walked beside Sango, who was also staring up at the flying being in wonder.

"I think Haku-sama is cool!" Shippo chirped, making the group turn to stare at him.

"Haku?" Kagome asked curiously, and the boy blushed.

"I heard the villagers referring to him as 'that cursed spirit Haku'," the kit whispered, and Kagome grinned, scooping up the kit to playfully swing him around.

"You did wonderfully, Shippo! Now we know what to call him!" she said, giggling, and the boy preened under her praise.

"If nothing else, maybe he'll be able to help us defeat Naraku," Inuyasha scoffed, and the monk sighed.

"The spirits of rivers are gentle beings, my friend," Miroku said, and the hanyou scowled.

"Is he a god or a spirit?" he demanded.

"He's a kami. Born of the river, to embody it's spirit, its life. But he is a god...its hard to explain," Miroku said quietly as they all saw that the dragon was watching them intently, as if it knew they were talking about it.

"Haku-sama is a kami," Kagome said firmly, squeaking in surprise when the dragon suddenly dove down to hover beside her, nuzzling its muzzle against her stomach in an affectionate manner before twirling around her and back up into the sky to survey the area around them.

"He's fast," Sango murmured, steadying the slightly off balance miko.

"He's a dragon. Wind is their thing," Inuyasha said, looking up sharply when he heard what sounded like a sharp bark come from the being above them.

"I feel Sesshomaru's energy coming closer," Kagome said quietly, and the hanyou scoffed.

"Looks like we have a look out," he said as the dragon descended to wrap its long, lithe body around Kagome protectively as the taiyoukai appeared.

"You like to keep strange company, half brother," Sesshomaru said quietly as he walked into the clearing, his small group following him.

"You have your own dragon..." Inuyasha said, motioning vaguely towards Ah-Un, completely at ease around who they had considered an ally for the better part of two years.

"Ah-Un follows me. You're dragon follows your miko," Sesshomaru said as his group walked along side theirs, waiting for Haku to slowly uncoil himself from Kagome and take to the the skies before they began to continue their journey.

"For the last time, Sesshomaru-sama, I am not Inuyasha's miko," Kagome sighed, and the inu glanced back at her, falling back a step to walk alongside her, rather than his brother.

"For the last time, Miko, I do not require an honorific," he quipped back, making her smile.

"I'll stop using it, if you call me by my name, Sesshomaru-sama," she said playfully, and the inu blinked down at her.

"Oi! Stop flirting, will ya! We have ground to cover!" Inuyasha called back, a slight frown on his face when his brother sent him a slight glare.

"Heh, you don't know what flirting is, Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled, blinking when she felt something tap against the top of her head.

Looking up, she found herself staring into emerald eyes as they walked, the dragon flying just above her pressing his cold, wet nose against her forehead. She laughed before she reached her hands up to run her fingers through his teal mane, smiling as a purr echoed through the air.

"You've found yourself a rather..._powerful _pet, Kagome," Sesshomaru remarked casually, and the dragon huffed a ring of smoke at him, making the taiyoukai narrow his eyes.

"Haku-sama is a dragon, Sesshomaru. I can't consider him a pet," Kagome said, and let out a strangled cry as she felt something long and wet brush against her nose, jerking back hard enough that she fell to her back.

"H-he _licked _my _nose_!"


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Kagome/Haku (subject to addition...)

Anime/Movie: Inuyasha and Spirited Away

Ages: Cause I've been forgetting:

Kagome-18

Sesshomaru- (appears) 21

Haku- (appears) 19

Chapter three

Inuyasha sat back against his chosen perch, watching the dragon in the camp below flirt with the flustered miko, who had _no_ idea. He snorted in amusement as the 'kami' lay on its back, its head in her lap, purring as she scratched under its chin. He couldn't help but laugh out loud as the camp discovered that Ah-Un was female. The two headed dragon 'flirted' with the white dragon in its own way, nudging his long body with her noses repeatedly, letting out small whimpers when it was rudely turned down by said dragon, who continued to lavish its attention on Kagome.

"I'll hand it to him, he certainly brought entertainment with him," the hanyou murmured to his half brother, who stood on the branch beside him, glaring down at the scene below.

"Ah-Un is _horrible_ at seducing. Can that reptile do nothing right!" Sesshomaru growled, making Inuyasha look at him in surprise.

"You put it up to this!" Inuyasha gaped, but the taiyoukai just shrugged.

"She was already interested in him. I just encouraged her. I can see it now. White, two headed dragon hatchlings reeking havoc on this side of japan," Sesshomaru smirked, causing Inuyasha to snort.

"That's not going to happen. Haku is obsessed with Kagome," the hanyou pointed down to where the dragon was lavishing Kagome with 'kisses' in the form of licks, and his brother snarled.

"He has no human form! She will not mate with something like _that!_" the taiyoukai said confidently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is a line ~~~~~~~~~~`

"It would be a lot easier to travel with Haku-sama if we could understand him," Kagome said as the group sat around the camp fire, the inu brothers bickering in a tree a bit away from camp.

"Kami often have a humanoid form, Kagome-sama," Miroku said quietly, and the miko looked down at the dragon who's head was in her lap, gazing up at her seriously as her fingers combed through his mane.

"I know that you can understand. Do you have one?" she whispered, and within the blink of an eye, a young man was staring up at her, his emerald eyes sparkling with mirth as she realized that her fingers were now combing though his dark green, ear length hair.

"Hello Kagome," Haku murmured, before leaning up suddenly to press his lips to hers, ignoring the deafening howl of an enraged inu youkai.


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Kagome/Haku (subject to addition...upon request. perhaps. :D)

Anime/Movie: Inuyasha and Spirited Away

Ages: Cause I've been forgetting:

Kagome-18

Sesshomaru- (appears) 21

Haku- (appears) 19

Chapter four

"Release her you _peasant_!"

Haku pulled back from the shocked miko slowly, licking his lips as he smiled at the shocked look on her face. Smirking, he laid back in her lap, turning his head to look at the towering taiyoukai.

"You call a god a 'peasant', demon?" he said mildly, his eyelids half closed as he slowly stretched his arms over his head, his white and blue hakama and haori billowing slightly with his movements as the wind picked up.

"God or not, you _will_ step away from Kagome!" Sesshomaru growled, poison dripping from his hand as he raised it threatening, making Haku narrow his eyes.

"If you attack me, you'll hurt her, fool! What happened to the calm and poised mask you wore moments ago?" Haku baited as he disappeared from the ground, only to be seen nose to nose with the other male.

Kagome sat in her spot, watching the two males growl at each other in shock, a fierce blush on her face. Sango patted her friend on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Kissed by a kami...I always _knew_ you were special Kagome-sama!" Miroku chuckled, making the woman snap out of her daze and bring her hands to her cheeks.

"Are...are they fighting because he kissed me?" Kagome whispered to Sango as the pair lept into the sky, Sesshomaru slashing at the male with his sword, who easily dodged.

"I think Sesshomaru's jealous, Kagome!" Shippo said excitedly, causing Kagome to frown slightly.

"Still, Haku-sama is rather pretty, neh?" Sango whispered knowingly to her friend, who went beat red again.

"You _like_ the dragon!" Sango hissed, grinning, and Kagome scowled at her sister.

"I only just met him, Sango!" Kagome growled, but Sango just continued grinning.

"When the kami are involved, its best not to fight it, Kagome," the slayer said wisely, before letting out a piercing whistle, which caused the two males to fall to the ground gracefully as they winced, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kirara having already anticipated it and covered their ears.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please return to normal. You are only serving to confuse Kagome further..." Miroku said diplomatically, and the taiyoukai snarled.

"I'll return to normal once I've disposed of the trash!" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru closer, and was shocked to see his demon showing through his eyes.

"Sesshomaru...we are on good terms...please don't ruin that," she whispered, and the male turned to look at her, a frown on his face.

"I wish to court you, Kagome," he stated a moment later, making her throw up her hands and turn to Sango.

"I'm going home for a bit. I need time to think. Would Kirara be willing to take me?" she asked, and the neko transformed eagerly, purring.

"No!"

The group turned to look at Haku, who stood there, glaring at the cat demon fiercely. Kagome sighed as she put her hand to her hip and pouted.

"Haku-sama, I have to go home to get supplies anyway..." the male shook his head, and once again showed his dragon form.

"I'm...afraid I don't understand..." Kagome whispered, thoroughly confused.

"Keh. The boy wants you to ride him. He's been waiting for the opportunity," Inuyasha said gruffly, making Kagome's eyes widen as a blush stained her cheeks.

"_SIT!_"

**BAM**

"What the fuck, bitch! I was just telling you what he wanted!" the hanyou yelled, snarling.

"You...I...pervert!" Kagome yelled him, making his ears lay flat against his head, before he grinned in amusement.

"You're the pervert, Kagome! I meant that he wanted you to ride on his back as he flies!" Inuyasha said, laughing loudly as Kagome turned a new shade of purple and turned to shyly meet the dragon's eyes.

Emerald eyes dancing, the dragon walked over in a manner similar to a ferret, its long body and short legs making it impossible to walk like any normal four legged animal. His long neck lifted so that his head was directly before hers, staring into her eyes before he turned to look at his back. Sighing, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

"I'll never hear the end of it if I refuse, right?" she mused, and the hanyou just grinned, before picking her up by the waist and setting her just behind Haku's shoulders.

"Lock your hands above his legs. His claws will hold your ankles so that you don't fall off once you're in the sky," Sesshomaru advised sullenly, a fierce frown on his face as he realized that a fall from the heights the dragon would fly would kill the miko.

The jolt that went through her body when Haku jumped off the ground roughly, knocked her breath away, but she held fast as she felt the air rushing by. Kirara was much gentler, that was for sure. A small thrill went through her as they flew higher, and faster than Kirara ever had, and she let out a delighted squeal as Haku twisted his body to and fro, somersaulting and making her wonderfully dizzy before straightening out his flight. She felt a small thrum of joy go through her, and immediately knew that it was from the dragon beneath her. Her fingers buried into the fur that was on his chest as she hugged his neck, resting her cheek against the fur covered scales as she watched the clouds go by.

"You are very lucky I'm not afraid of heights, Haku-sama," she whispered, and smiled when the dragon let out a keening chirp of happiness.

_Such contradictions in him. Fur covered scales. A warm blooded reptile. Noises that range from barks to chirps. Is this what a dragon really is?_ she wondered as she snuggled closer to the warmth beneath her as the air became cooler with the height they were at. She let out a scream as the dragon disappeared, and latched her arms around his neck as his arms caught her bridal style. A warm smile lit his face as the continued flying, though she had absolutely no idea how he did it. She wasn't sure she _wanted_ to know.

"Should I follow the magic poring from the direction Inuyasha pointed me towards?" Haku asked, turning his eyes back to they're destination, and Kagome nodded.

"Yes, but if you don't mind, I'd like to stop by the village before we go to the well, Haku-sama," she asked, her grip tightening around his neck as she briefly glanced down.

"That's no problem. But it will be if you keep addressing me so formally. You called the dog without an honorific..." Haku whispered, his eyes meeting hers briefly, making Kagome blush.

"Yes, well, as much as he'd like to pretend sometimes, Sesshomaru is not a god," she said stubbornly, making the dragon chuckle.

"Kagome...become my miko?" he asked quietly, and her eyes shot to his face immediately.

"You know...you sure chose a _great_ time to ask something like that. This is normally something that I would like some personal space for!" she growled at him, and he looked down at her, frowning slightly.

"I have displeased you...I am sorry," he murmured, making her blink.

_For how sure of himself he seems...and at times distant...he was quick to apologize_, she thought, before sighing and laying her head on his chest.

"You're forgiven. What does it mean, when you ask me to become your miko...is that like a mate? Are you asking me to be your woman?" Kagome laughed when she noticed his cringe at the last question, and could only guess that it was because the phrase didn't appeal to him, since he didn't look disgusted by the first question.

"I am a god with no shrine. No followers. In many ways, I was forgotten. But at the same time, people continued coming to my river, and since my river was not forgotten...I didn't fade," he whispered as Kagome saw the well come into view in the distance, and the village behind it.

"My grandfather once told me that without followers, a god's reason for being no longer exists..." Kagome said, not noticing the look of pain on Haku's face.

"Indeed. They prayed to me for fresh water. After a while, they thought praying for it was silly and that it would come anyways. I still cleansed the water, even after they stopped praying, but now that I'm gone...well...it's likely to become sulfuric because of the spring," he said quietly, making Kagome look up in alarm.

"I-I suppose they brought it on themselves..." she whispered, closing her eyes tightly and burying her face into his neck.


End file.
